Photograph
by theboywiththebread
Summary: From the moment he sees a picture of the gorgeous Chinese man in a magazine, Ivan finds himself falling for the beautiful Yao Wang. However, he soon realizes that the exotic beauty is more than just something to be looked at. Oneshot. RoChu. AU.


**Author's note: this is just a strange little idea I had in the middle of the night. No idea why I thought of something like this.**

**Anyway, this is rated M for sexual stuff, so if you're into that, have a good old time reading it, and if you're not, you can probably find something better to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ivan walked inside and dropped the stack of magazines on the kitchen table. For some reason, he kept getting sent free magazines — they were all published by the same company, so he figured that he had somehow gotten onto their mailing list. Whenever the company put out a new magazine, they would send him a free copy, probably to entice him into getting a paid subscription. They seemed to start up a new one quite often, because on the fifteenth day of every month, Ivan would find several in his mailbox. This month, they had sent him half a dozen about various subjects that he had absolutely no interest in — motorcycles, cooking, gardening, fashion, women's health; the only one that didn't look dead boring was the gay porn magazine at the bottom of the pile, and it wasn't as if Ivan was into that sort of thing.

Even so, he couldn't help but open that particular magazine and flick through the pages. It was full of pictures of skinny, girlish men in various states of undress, none of whom appealed to Ivan. He was just about to put it away when he caught a glimpse of _him_, the most beautiful person that Ivan had ever laid eyes on. He had long, dark hair tied back in a ponytail, and was sitting in an oriental-looking chair, dressed in an elaborate red silk robe. He looked so pretty and feminine that Ivan would have been sure he was a woman if it wasn't for the erection poking out through the fabric of his clothing.

Ivan stared at the photograph, taking in every single detail — the man's golden brown eyes, the dark lashes that framed them, the slender fingers that held his garment open, giving Ivan a glimpse of his hard cock and a full view of his slim, hairless legs. Despite his provocative position, he looked shy and almost innocent, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes not quite meeting the camera.

At the very bottom of the page was a caption. _Model: Yao_. _Photographer: Curtis J. Sykes._

Although Ivan was a little jealous of this Curtis J. Sykes man for getting to photograph this exquisite beauty, his envy was overshadowed by the joy of finding out the beautiful man's name — Yao. It suited him; it was a lovely name, and Ivan thought that he looked very much like a Yao.

Ivan slowly turned the page, and was delighted to find that the next two pages also had pictures of Yao. There were two pictures of him on the left page; the top one was of the slim, feminine man kneeling on the floor, wearing a pair of lacy, pastel pink panties and matching stockings. He was pinching his own nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and judging by the bulge in the lacy panties he was wearing, that action rather aroused him.

In the picture below, Yao was wearing the stockings from the previous image and nothing else. His hand was on his cock, fingers wrapped around his manhood and his eyes squeezed shut. Yao's mouth was open, and Ivan wished that he could have heard the moan that he must have slipped past his lips at the instant the photograph was taken.

Ivan could feel himself getting hard and began to unzip his pants as his gaze shifted to the right page, which showed a bird's eye view shot of completely naked Yao lying on his back. His legs were spread, his member standing at attention and a neon pink vibrator sticking out of his backside. Ivan couldn't see how long the vibrator was, but it was definitely quite thick. Ivan was aware that his own member was far larger than the average man's, but if Yao could take a vibrator that size inside him, he would probably be able to fit Ivan in there too.

Just thinking about fucking Yao made Ivan uncontrollably aroused. He looked at the pictures of Yao's beautiful body and flushed face and imagined that it was _him_ making the gorgeous man hard, making him blush and moan and squeeze his eyes closed in pleasure.

Ivan slipped his hand into his pants and grabbed his own erect manhood, not once taking his eyes off the magazine. He looked back and forth from page to page as he stroked his member, thinking about Yao the whole time. Ivan had never been as turned on as he was now, looking at these pictures of such a beautiful and sexy person. Although Ivan loved the way that Yao looked as if he were a little embarrassed about what he was doing, Ivan was glad that the slender, dark haired man was confident enough to bare his body to the camera like that. Besides, Ivan could tell that Yao liked it.

The images of Yao and the feeling of his own hands on his cock sent Ivan over the edge, and he came, pleasure coursing through his body and his mind thinking of nothing but Yao. As the pleasure faded, Ivan zipped up his pants and wiped his hand clean on the leg of his pants. They'd need washing anyway, so it didn't matter that there would be a conspicuous white stain on them for a little while longer.

Ivan turned the page and found that the models on the next page were strangers, so he closed the magazine. There was no point in looking at anyone other than Yao. It would have been nice if the magazine had included a picture of Yao post-orgasm, panting and blushing and covered in his own seed, but Ivan supposed he had other things to do instead of sitting around jerking off to pictures of Yao all day.

He picked up the other magazines and threw them in the trash. He didn't need gardening and women's magazines when he had Yao.

* * *

That night, Ivan dreamed about Yao, and woke up with an erection straining at the fabric of his boxers. Instead of reaching for the magazine on the bedside table to help him take care of it, Ivan grabbed his laptop instead, set it down on his pillow and began searching the web for Yao.

Simply searching for _Yao_ got him results about a famous basketballer and an ancient Chinese emperor, so he added the name of the magazine to the search parameters. Sure enough, he found the magazine's website, and discovered that there was a page that listed the young men who had been featured in their debut issue. Sure enough, Yao was on the list, accompanied by the picture of him sitting in the chair. Ivan right-clicked on the picture and saved it to his computer before devouring the information that the site provided him.

_Yao Wang, aged twenty, is an exotic Chinese delight who brings joy to the hearts and cocks of men everywhere with his feminine good looks and boyish physique. This is one Asian beauty who is guaranteed to turn you on. Who can resist that smokin' little body of his?_

As corny as the description sounded, Ivan had to admit that it was true. He couldn't resist Yao, nor could he deny that Yao turned him on and brought joy to his cock, no matter how odd a way of phrasing it that was.

Ivan noticed that the name _Yao Wang_ was highlighted in blue, and so he clicked on it and found himself taken to another site, which had a far more detailed profile on Yao. This one was more crass than corny, describing Yao as _the perfect little fuck toy from Shanghai_ and claiming that he was _a dirty boy who loves touching his cock for the camera_. Ivan felt that it was a little insulting that the site was making out that Yao was some cheap, tacky slut — although the man was essentially a pornstar, Ivan could tell from the pictures in the magazine of him blushing and looking embarrassed that the pretty Chinese man still had some innocence left.

Still, Ivan couldn't resent the website when he noticed a very enticing _view gallery_ button at the bottom of the page. He clicked on it and was taken to a picture of Yao leaning against the railing of what seemed to be a bridge, his back to the camera as he looked back over his shoulder and smiled. If it weren't for the fact that he was completely naked, it would have been such a sweet and innocent photo of him.

Although Yao's shapely butt was in full view, Ivan's eyes were drawn to the man's back — there was a scar running diagonally from his shoulder downwards, and Ivan immediately felt sorry for the poor man, having to go through the sort of pain that would leave a scar like that.

The caption underneath the photo simply read _a sexy shot of Yao's deliciously round ass cheeks_. No mention of the scar or the incident that had caused it, just commentary on the deliciousness of his ass.

While Yao did indeed have a nice ass, Ivan found that he didn't like the way that this site talked about Yao as if he was nothing but a slab of meat who would be worthless if it wasn't for his nice butt and his status as a dirty little fuck toy from Shanghai. Although Ivan knew he was being a hypocrite, that he too loved the sexual side of Yao, he hated that Yao was being described as eye candy and not as a person. Whoever Yao was, if that was even his real name, he was a person who had hopes and dreams and fears, and he probably had hobbies and interests that didn't include touching his cock for a camera.

Despite that, Ivan couldn't help but click the button that took him to the next picture, which was apparently number two out of ninety three photos in the gallery. This one was evidently from the same photo shoot, as Yao was sitting down and leaning against the same railing, his legs spread wide but his hands resting in front of his most intimate area, blocking it from view. He had that gorgeous, shy look on his face again, and Ivan couldn't help but save that picture to his computer as well. He quickly went back and saved the previous one as well, before continuing to look at the pictures of Yao.

There were a few more pictures from the photo shoot on the bridge, and then Ivan found himself looking at a completely innocent photograph of Yao. He was standing on a beach, fully clothed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His toes were digging into the silver sand, and he looked _happy_ — not embarrassed or aroused or sultry, but genuinely gleeful.

The next few shots were of Yao on the same beach, each time wearing less and less clothes and looking turned on instead of joyous, and although Ivan couldn't help moving his hips so that his own erection ground against the mattress as he looked at the photos of Yao in various nude poses, he couldn't get the image of Yao's happy face and clothed body out of his head.

* * *

Ivan taped his latest picture of Yao onto the wall above his bed. He'd subscribed to the magazine that he'd first found the beautiful male in, and the gorgeous photograph of Yao sitting in a bathtub, his naked body obscured by bubbles as he poked his tongue out at the camera joined Ivan's other favourites, some that he had cut out of the last six issues of the magazine and some that he had printed out from the internet. Although most pictures of Yao were pornographic, at least half of the pictures on Ivan's wall were rather innocent — pictures where the longhaired man was fully clothed, or ones like the bathtub photo, where he was obviously naked but his private parts were hidden from view. It didn't matter that the next page in the magazine showed Yao sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his wet, naked body exposed not just to Ivan but to anyone who bought that particular issue; in the picture on Ivan's wall, he was covered up and playfully sticking out his tongue.

Yao was such a beautiful contradiction, so innocent and yet so sexual.

Aside from the two pictures of Yao in the bath, there weren't any others of Yao in the newest copy of the magazine. That was strange — each issue had been longer than the last, and the previous one had contained nine pictures of Yao. Ivan grabbed his laptop and decided to take a look at the magazine's website, hoping that there would be some extra pictures of Yao online — sometimes they had special teaser images on their site, although they were rarely as explicit as the ones in the magazine.

As hard as he looked, Ivan couldn't find any extra photos of Yao, and so he settled for checking out the preview of next month's issue. Since this month's had only just been released, there weren't any promotional images, but he could at least look at the list of models that were going to appear in the next copy and see Yao's familiar name amongst the other men that Ivan quite frankly didn't give a shit about.

Ivan was shocked to discover that Yao's name wasn't on the list. What was he supposed to do with a magazine that didn't have any pictures of Yao in it? How could he survive the next month knowing that the fifteenth wouldn't bring him any new images of the gorgeous man that he was so fond of? Yao's gallery on the other website hadn't been updated for months, and Ivan didn't think he could get by without his monthly fix of Yao. Sure, he still had all of the other photos, but he wanted to see new ones.

There was a customer service number on the magazine's website, and Ivan grabbed his phone and dialled it. After a few rings, a woman picked up.

"Hi, you have reached the Smithford Publishing Company's customer service department. My name is Jenny, how may I help you?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Privet, I have an enquiry about one of your porn magazines. I want to know why the best model has been left out of next issue," said Ivan, feeling awkward admitting out loud to anyone, even a woman who he didn't know and who couldn't see him, that he read that particular magazine.

"Oh, you mean Yao. We've had so many calls about him. Unfortunately, Yao no longer works for that particular magazine, and as far as the company knows, he has left the porn industry for good," said the woman.

Ivan didn't even bother saying goodbye before hanging up. He didn't know how to feel — he would probably never see another new photograph of Yao, but on the other hand, he had gotten out. No longer was the beautiful man a slab of sex appeal who everyone but Ivan saw as nothing more than something to look at and jerk off to. Wherever and whoever he was, whether or not Yao was even his real name, the gorgeous Chinese man that Ivan had become obsessed with was free.

* * *

Ivan sat on the steps outside the supermarket where Yao now worked. Tracking him down had taken several weeks and a lot of help from Ivan's computer-whiz friend Eduard, who had been quite obviously weirded out by Ivan's obsession with the pornstar, even though he hadn't said anything. Still, whatever Eduard thought of him was worth finding Yao, whose shift as a checkout operator was due to be over any minute now.

Ivan was starting to feel worried that Yao wasn't actually there, that he had called in sick or was working a double shift and wouldn't be out for hours, and so he got up to go inside and see if Yao was there. Ivan wasn't watching where he was going as he walked through the automatic sliding doors, and ended up colliding with someone else. The other person dropped their glass bottle of soda, which smashed against the floor and splashed all over Ivan and the person he had smacked into.

"I am so sorry," said the other person, and Ivan realized with a shock that it was Yao that he had bumped into.

"Nyet, it was completely my fault. I am so sorry that you lost your drink, please allow me to buy you another one," said Ivan.

Yao looked up at him, and Ivan felt his heart skip a beat. The long-haired man was even more beautiful in person, and looked adorable in his checkout operator uniform.

"Thanks for the offer, but you really don't have to," said Yao, bending down the pick up the smashed glass bottle.

"Please, I insist. And don't clean that up, you'll just cut yourself on the glass. You are off duty, da? Someone who is working now will take care of it," said Ivan.

"I guess, if you say so," said Yao.

"Come, I will take you to a proper cafe," said Ivan, walking out of the supermarket with Yao following behind him, "I will buy you another soda if you want, but if you'd prefer a coffee or a cake or something, I will get you that instead."

"Are you sure you want to go out of your way to spend money on me?" Yao asked as he caught up with Ivan.

"Of course I do," said Ivan, smiling brightly at Yao.

They stopped at the nearest cafe, and Ivan bought Yao another soda. The smaller man — Ivan was surprised at how little Yao was in person — also got a slice of cake, but he insisted on paying for it himself.

"May I ask why you're being so kind to me?" asked Yao, taking a bite out of his cake as Ivan started on the sandwich he had bought for himself.

"You look like you've been having a rough day," said Ivan.

"I guess I am, although I didn't know it was obvious just from looking at me. Still, it's awfully nice of you to try and make me feel better like this, especially since you don't even know me," said Yao.

Ivan loved Yao's voice. The smaller man had a lovely accent that Ivan hadn't been expecting. He'd never really considered what Yao would talk like, only what he might sound like while moaning.

"Well, you know what they say; it's nice to be important, but it's important to be nice," said Ivan.

A silly saying like that wasn't the real reason that he was being kind to Yao, but it was better than explaining how Ivan had become obsessed with him after seeing his exposed body in picture after picture.

Yao finished up his cake and drink and Ivan his sandwich, and eventually it was time for them to go their separate ways.

"Hey, um… since you've been so lovely today, I thought that perhaps you're someone I'd like to get to know, so… here's my phone number," said Yao, handing Ivan a napkin with a telephone number scrawled on it.

"Oh, thanks," said Ivan, grinning broadly at the smaller man.

"Don't feel obligated to call me or anything, it's just an idea," said Yao.

"It's a good idea," said Ivan.

* * *

Over the next few months, Ivan befriended Yao. Seeing the beautiful man in person was so much better than seeing pictures of him, although Ivan didn't stop looking at the pictures that he had collected. He did, however, take them down from his wall, since he didn't want Yao to see them if he ever visited Ivan's place and think that he was a stalker or something.

On one particular day, Ivan was having dinner at Yao's place. He had learned that Yao was an amazing cook, and the smaller man often offered to make meals for Ivan. Partway through the meal, the phone rang, and Yao spent about five minutes talking to whoever the caller was before returning to the table.

"Who was that?" asked Ivan as Yao sat back down across from him.

"Just this guy I used to know, Kurt," said Yao.

"Curtis J. Sykes?" asked Ivan, the name of the photographer from the magazine springing to mind and coming out of his mouth before he had time to think about it.

"No, Kurt Handon. He's organizing a high school reunion for—wait a second, how do you know Curtis Sykes?" asked Yao, his eyes widening and the fork in his hand slipping from his grasp.

"Yao…" Ivan murmured, unsure of what to say.

"You know about the porn," Yao said softly, his usually cheerful face devoid of all emotion, "how long have you known? God, you must think I'm a disgusting whore."

Ivan shook his head.

"No, Yao. I could never think that about you. The photos aren't horribly tasteless or anything, and you probably had a good reason to have them taken!" he exclaimed.

"They _are_ horribly tasteless. Maybe you haven't seen the hardcore pictures, just the soft porn where I'm mostly covered up, but they are," said Yao.

"Yao, no, I've seen them all and they're not. But why did you do it? As I said, I'm sure you had a good reason," said Ivan.

"Not really. I was running low on money and my ex-boyfriend, who I was still dating at the time, suggested I try porn — I mean, aside from my scar I've got a nice body, and it seemed like an easy way to make money, so I took his advice and went for it," said Yao.

"That's a good reason, you needed money. Do you mind if I ask what happened to this boyfriend of yours?" asked Ivan.

Yao sighed, and Ivan could tell that Yao didn't think very highly of his ex.

"He said he didn't mind me having those sorts of photos taken, but I guess he change his mind, because one day he called me and told me that I was a trashy slut and that I needn't bother coming home because he didn't want to live with someone like me. At that point I didn't have a house, so there was no way I could quit because I needed the money more than ever. A few months ago, not long before I met you, I finally saved enough to settle down and get a normal job that paid less but didn't cost me my dignity, and I like to think that I've left that part of my life behind me," said Yao.

He still looked unhappy, and Ivan started feeling guilty for enjoying all of those pictures of the darkhaired man when Yao himself wasn't proud of them.

"It doesn't mean you're a bad person, Yao," said Ivan.

"I know, but it does mean I'm the sort of person who cares more about money than modesty, and I doubt you would have befriended me if you knew that," said Yao.

Ivan snorted.

"You really think that? I knew the whole time, from long before I actually met you in person. I always knew what you'd done, but I knew you were more than just a body to look at, you were a person. I've always known that the body was beautiful, but since I've gotten to know you, I've discovered that the person inside is even more beautiful," said Ivan.

Yao's cheeks turned pink, something that Ivan hadn't seen before outside of the pictures.

"Seriously? You knew the whole time, and… that's very sweet what you said, Ivan," said Yao.

He looked so cute and flustered, something that was even more adorable to see in person.

"It's true, though. I really like you, Yao, not just for your body but for _you_," said Ivan, looking deep into those golden brown eyes.

"I like you too. When you say like, do you mean—"

"I mean like this," said Ivan, leaning over the table and planting a kiss on Yao's lips.

"Oh," said Yao, blushing even more — it was hard to believe that the same man who had had all of those pictures taken still blushed at such an innocent kiss, "that's good, because that's the way I like you."


End file.
